Winx club teachs you how to train your dragon
plot The island of Berk is a Viking village that is plagued by attacks from dragons that steal its livestock. Hiccup, the awkward son of the village chieftain Stoick the Vast, is unable to wield the usual weapons to fight dragons, but has fashioned mechanical devices under his apprenticeship with Gobber the blacksmith to aid in defense. During one attack, Hiccup believes he has shot down a Night Fury, an extremely dangerous dragon that no one has ever seen, and later he and the others finds it in the nearby forest, trapped in a net. Hiccup tries to kill it, but instead cuts it free; the Night Fury roars and disappears into the forest. Stoick assembles a fleet to seek out the dragons' nest, placing Hiccup into a dragon fighting class taught by Gobber along with other children of the village, including Astrid, a girl whom Hiccup has a crush the before dragfon traing 13 dwarves arrive and give daffy duck some impossible difficuties with them despite Tune not seeming to mind. One day, while searching the forest, Hiccup and the others finds the dragon trapped in a shallow glade along with some Amphithere dragon.jpg|amphitere Coatyl dragon.jpg|coatyl Beau.jpg|beau jabberwock-color.jpg|feydragon peg.png|peg bloom's horse hippogriff.jpg|griff draco's hippogriff Mystical_Pegasus.jpg|winged horses devon and cornwall.png|devon and cornwall wingned horses, coaytls, amphithers, and feydragons; beau, devon and cornwall, the dragon's tail was injured, preventing it from flying normally. Hiccup and the others earns the dragon's and the other creatures trusts and begin to care for them. they name the Night Fury "Toothless", for its retractable teeth. Later, Hiccup fashions a makeshift harness and prosthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight and they even made saddles and riding outfits for each of the creatures. Hiccup is able to transfer his knowledge of Toothless's behavior to the other species of dragons at dragon-fighting class, appearing to conquer each one in battle and becoming the star pupil, much to Astrid's dismay. Eventually Hiccup completes the class and gets the chance to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Meanwhile, the unsuccessful battered Viking fleet arrives home. Astrid discovers Hiccup training with Toothless, but before she can tell the village, Hiccup takes her for a ride on Toothless. At first, Astrid is terrified, but then begins to enjoy the excursion. However, Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon named the Red Death and berserker fury.[note 1] The Red Death and berserker fury depends on the food the other dragons bring back, or otherwise feed on the dragons themselves. Astrid wants to tell the village of the nest, but Hiccup asks her to keep it a secret to protect Toothless. Hiccup is put to his final exam the next day by fighting a Monstrous Nightmare, but when he tries to show the village the dragon's true nature, Stoick stops the fight, inadvertently angering the dragon and endangering Hiccup. Toothless hears Hiccup's scream and flies in to save him, but is captured himself. Hiccup, attempting to explain his actions, reveals how to find the dragons' nest. He tries to warn his father of the danger, but Stoick refuses to listen to his son. Though shaken, Stoick demotes Hiccup from being a Viking, disowns him, and leaves with another fleet, using a restrained Toothless as their guide bloom and draco are hten contacted by daphne explaining to them that he did not see htem as babies and was having hard time understanding for he was a close freind of oritel and marion. After a heart-to-heart talk with Astrid, Hiccup and the others then concocts a plan to save the Vikings with the help of the other children and the training dragons from their class as they reach the island they see dragons retreating one of them tells them they are going as far as they can for they were used as slaves to berseker fury. after the others break through the island walls and scaring away the rest of the dragons, stoick is about to say to lines the archers that are hidding are waiting to shoot, until he see's the dominoion star, and realizes that bloom and draco are oritel and marions children, after seeing his dragonblood necklace glow, and tells the army to hold toghether forcing the others to come out of hiding and attack, burning the ships, stoick and gobber prepare to sacrifice themselves for the others until a shot hits the red death. Hiccup the winx club and their friends arrive just as the Red Death and berserker fury along with his horntail dragons and dark zoids elephander.jpg|berserker furies elephender dark_spiner.png|dark spiner berserker furies minions.jpg|the ancestral witches and berserker furires masked warriors Titan chicken.png|titan chicken Horntail dragon.jpg|the horntail dragon that hits draco,bloom,and hiccup Horntail dragon2.jpg|the other horntails|link=Horntail dragon emerge from the nest. Hiccup's classmates distract it while Hiccup bloom and draco attempts to free Toothless and the others including the power rangers face berserker furies minions and the hungarian horntails while the megazord deals with the titan chicken. Hiccup,bloom,draco and Toothless almost drown, but are saved by Stoick and appoligises to them for what he did and realizing. Hiccup, Toothless, draco, and bloom succeed in luring the Red Death into flight except for otimin jumping of draco's back and is then killed by draco stabbing him with two stlagmites in his back, then driving the red death into clouds ultimately damaging its wings and then forcing it into an inescapable dive back to earth, killing it along with berseker fury who was crippled by liger zero who hitted him on the neck in a massive explosion. While attempting to flee from the crashing dragon, Hiccup, bloom and draco are hit by the tail of a horntail dragon fall and Toothless dives into the flames after them. Stoick finds Toothless, who reveals an injured and unconscious Hiccup, bloom and draco safely wrapped in his wings. Hiccup bloom and draco wake up back on Berk, discovering his leg has been amputated and replaced with a prosthesis made by Gobber., they are elated as he steps outside to find the Vikings and dragons working together to rebuild their village and stoick had the team stay in berk as a freind of oritel and marion, and Astrid rushes to kiss jiccup. The film ends with the war between Vikings and Dragons finally over with Hiccup, the winx club and freinds racing their dragons, dragonettes and winged horses. transcript chapter 1: the raid of berk and the finding of the night fury chapter 2: dragon training and toothless and hiccups freindship chapter 3: toothless new tail and more train and magic. chapter 4:astrid and hiccups flight, the finding fo the nest and the ancesntral minons and the fail of the trial chapter 5: the crazy plan. Astrid It's a mess. Astrid (cont.) You guys must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend. Hiccup Thank you for summing that up. bloom: i don't understand it why didn't stoick reconize us from when he first saw us. draco: yeah its like he never saw before and....(they then hear daphne's voice) um excuse us for a momment.(they then run off) Hiccup (cont.) Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone. Astrid Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Astrid (cont.) Why didn't you? Hiccup I don't know. I couldn't. Astrid That's not an answer. Hiccup Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? Astrid Because I want to remember what you say right now. Hiccup Oh for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon. Astrid You said 'wouldn't' that time. Hiccup Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking on vikeneon who wouldn't kill a Dragon! Astrid First to ride one, though. Astrid (cont.) So... Hiccup ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. Astrid I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it? Hiccup Eh, probably something stupid. Astrid Good. But you've already done that. Hiccup Then something crazy. Astrid That's more like it. asterix: i like it already. draco and bloom are then seen near a lake and daphne appears bloom: i just don't get it why didn't stoick reconize us. daphne: its because he did not see you when you were babies. draco: well that explains alot, so what do we do if we are to help how will the others get to him. daphne: i am sure hiccup has a plan(she then dissapers) draco: what does she mean bloom: and how she know hiccups name. asterix then runs to them. asterix: guys hiccup is gonna do something crazy. draco: which involves dragons? asterix: exactly. bloom: good enough for us. bloom and draco: lets go Stoick Sound your positions. Stay within earshot. Viking #1 Here. Viking #2 One length to your stern. Viking #3 On your starboard flank. Viking #4 Three widths to port. Viking #5 Ahead, at your bow. Viking #6 Haven't a clue. Gobber Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be? Stoick Find the nest and take it. Gobber Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple. Stoick Shhh. Stoick (cont.) Step aside. Viking Bear to port. Fishlegs (o.s.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle. Tuffnut You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me. Hiccup Uh... Snotlout I love this plan. Hiccup I didn't... Ruffnut You're crazy. I like that. Astrid So? What is the plan? Gobber Ah. I was wondering where that went. Stoick Stay low and ready your weapons. Stoick (cont.) We're here. Astrid Uh-uh. Snotlout Wait! What are you... Hiccup Relax. It's okay... it's okay. Snotlout Where are you going?! Hiccup You're going to need something to help you hold on. kowalski: um, even if we get to hell hines gate, how do we know where to go, its foggy there. lockette: don't worry i'll know the way. they then hear a nadder flying towards them. nadder:(in dragon language) oh waht do we do now. draco:(speaking dragon) whats wrong? nadder: the solders of the witches are going.... to drive us out of our home, and they will kill the vikings for no reason they told us about. bloom: not on our watch lets transform. everyone: right the winx: enchantix winx. dino thunder: dino thunder power up winx. uncle max: meekat be shadowmised. Stoick When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose. Gobber In my undies. Good thing I brought extras. Stoick No matter how this ends, it ends today. Gobber Is that it? Spitelout We've done it! otmin: now ait for him to say. stoick then starts to speak but stops when he see's the dominonion star, he then looks at his dragon medalion and see's the archers and the night fury. Stoick This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! berserker fury: go to plan b Stoick (cont.) Get clear! Gobber Beard of Thor... what is that? Stoick Odin help us. Catapults! Viking #3 Get to the ships! Stoick No! NO! berserker fury; you can never escape,now that you have disowned your heir, destroying you shall be easy. Gobber Heh. Smart, that one. Stoick I was a fool. Stoick (cont.) Lead the men to the far side of the island. Spitelout Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! Stoick Gobber, go with the men. Gobber I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy. Stoick I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. Gobber Then I can double that time. Stoick HERE! Gobber NO, HERE! Gobber (cont.) Come on! Fight me! Stoick No, me! bloom(o.s) dragon fire. Hiccup Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs! Tuffnut Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us! Hiccup Up, let's move it! Gobber Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were. Hiccup Fishlegs, break it down. Fishlegs Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Fishlegs (cont.) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell. Hiccup Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. Ruffnut That's my specialty! Tuffnut Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See? Hiccup Just do what I told you! we'll be back as soon as I can! getafix: deploy the boys. the guys come down and fight the masked man, with the sonf through the fire and flames playing berserker fury: no send the dragons and titan chicken. titan chicken and horntail dragons appear. julian(in red trex armor): tommy, we need some help here. tommy:(busy with masked man) hang on a moment julian: lets deal with him till he's ready, now its time for you... maurice:.... and your titan chicken.... mort:....to feel the wrath..... all three:.... of the new.... mort: winx club julian:....mega.... all three: dinozord. Snotlout Don't worry, we got it covered! Fishlegs Yeah! Tuffnut Troll! Ruffnut Butt Elf! Tuffnut Bride of Grendel! Fishlegs Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot. Hiccup There! Hiccup (cont.) Go help the others! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, hold on. Hold on.(hiccup,bloom and draco start trying to free toothless) Snotlout It's working! Fishlegs Yeah! It's working! Snotlout Agghh! Fishlegs I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something! Fishlegs (cont.) I'm okay! Fishlegs (cont.) Less okay... Snotlout I can't miss! Snotlout (cont.) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye? ratchet: like maybe some bullets Astrid Yeah! You're the Viking! Snotlout Whoa! tommy: (finishing the masked man) some help coming,pachycelpholozord awaken tecna:(in video) look a pachycelpholozord. skipper:(in video) and it sure knows to use those big gloves woah... berserker fury:(seeing titan chicken, the two zoids and the dragons defeated) nooooooooooooooo, red death, destroy the ships. he then smashes the ships, they nearly drown but are safed by stoick. Hiccup Dad? bloom and draco: stoick Hiccup (cont.) You got it, bud. Stoick Hiccup, bloom, draco. I'm sorry... for everything and for not knowing. Hiccup Yeah, me too. Stoick You three don't have to go up there. Hiccup We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Stoick I'm proud to call you my son and being my friends children. Hiccup Thanks dad. bloom and draco: thanks stoick Astrid their up! Astrid (cont.) Get Snotlout out of there! Twins I'm on it! I'm on it! Tuffnut I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. Ruffnut Hey! Let me drive! Snotlout I can't believe that worked. Gobber Night Fury! Get down! bloom and draco: dragon fire. berserker fury: why you i will now...(he is brought down by liger zero to the throt.) Hiccup Did you get her? Astrid Go. chapter 6: the defeat of the red death and the defeat of the ancestral witches minions Hiccup That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! bloom and draco: right Hiccup (cont.) Do you think that did it? Hiccup (cont.) Well, he can fly. Hiccup Okay Toothless, time to disappear. Hiccup (cont.) Come on bud! Hiccup (cont.) Here it comes! they then go up to the clouds and hit him everywhere Hiccup (cont.) Watch out! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works. Hiccup (cont.) COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! Hiccup (cont.) Stay with me guys. We're good. Just a little bit longer. Hiccup (cont.) Hold, fellows. Hiccup (cont.) NOW! bloom and draco: dragon fire berserker fury: you fools you shall pay for this and i will win(he then see's red death fall down to him) oh no, not me, (rubers defeat voce over) ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(they both explodes Hiccup (cont.) No. NO! the three then fall down into the fire Stoick Hiccup? Hiccup!? Stoick (cont.) Son!? draco!? bloom!? Stoick (cont.) Hiccup. Stoick (cont.) Oh no... I did this... Stoick (cont.) I'm so sorry... they then see draco, bloom and hiccup in toothless wings. Stoick (cont.) Hiccup. ratchet: I feel a pulse in both and hiccup Stoick (cont.) their alive! You brought them back alive! Stoick (cont.) Thank you... for saving oritel and marions children and for saving my son. Gobber Well, you know... most of him. epilouge Hiccup Oh, hey Toothless. bloom: hey kiko. draco: hey pod Hiccup (cont.) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. OW! What-- bloom and draco also have a chest ache and see their all in stoicks house Hiccup (cont.) were in my house. You're in my house. Hiccup (cont.) Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, okay-- no Toothless! Aw, come on... bloom: oh my Hiccup (cont.) Okay... okay... Hiccup (cont.) Thanks bud. Hiccup (cont.) Toothless? Stay here. draco keep that sword ready draco: okay Snotlout Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Hiccup I knew it. were dead. Stoick No, but you gave it your best shot. Stoick (cont.) So? What do you think? Viking #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup and the winx! Viking #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate? Viking #3 It's great to see you up and about. flora: you too okay bloom and draco: were okay Stoick Turns out all we needed was some magic and a little more of... this. Hiccup You just gestured to all of me. Gobber (o.s.) Well. Most of you. Gobber (cont.) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do? Hiccup I might make a few tweaks. Astrid That's for scaring me. Hiccup What, is it always going to be this way? Cause... *''Astrid kisses Hiccup''* Hiccup (cont.) ... I could get used to it. Gobber Welcome home. Viking Night Fury, get down! Hiccup You ready? Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.) This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Hiccup (cont.) Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons. Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes